The Medusa Project
by Oford
Summary: A carry on from the series, someone has a secret, a BIG secret. but who?
1. The Betrayal

_All six of the Medusa team had given up their powers to lead a normal life, after this none of them had mentioned the powers again, so how were they to know one of them still possessed their powers._

**Nico and Ketty had made up and were back together, Dylan, Ed and them had gone back to the new fox's academy and were happy to lead a normal life again. Amy had gone back to her school aswell and seemed happy, and Cal had gone back to Australia with Avery whom Nico visited once in a while. So all seemed happy living without their psychic abilities, but one of them was still in possession of theirs and no one knew; they intended to keep it that way. Little did they know one of their enemies had survived and knew they still possessed their power, keeping their power a secret was all about to change, but who still owned their power?**


	2. A new life

**Ketty**

_I was falling down, slipping through the hands of the water, drowning. Severe pains shot through my leg, blood seeped out. Down I went,down, down, down._

_'gasp' 'gasp' _I sat up gasping for air, since last year those dreadful events had preyed on my mind and taken over my dreams. Each night I'd fall asleep after dreading my dreams and wake up gasping for air after reliving that nightmare again. Of course no one knew about this, they could never know. They all acted as if nothing had ever happened, like they'd put it all behind them. Other than these recurring nightmares, I was settling into my new routine well. Every day I would wake up, go for a run around the school grounds, have breakfast and start the school day. I was just happy to be leading a normal life again, we all were. I still go out with Nico, I think the whole experience brought us closer together and tought us that we have to live life while we have it. None of us were in possession of our Medusa powers anymore, but I think we all practisethem, its been a year and we still haven't got used to being without them, well you know what they Say old habits die hard.


	3. Kidnapped

**Dylan**

The new school is ok I guess, way better than my old life though. I don't really like thinking about my old life, the only time I do is when Ketty wakes up gasping. I can tell she's had another nightmare. I say another, it's been going on since we arrived at the new school, but I'd never tell anyone, she doesn't even know I know.

_9 months after taking stop-med_

I woke up to Ketty's gasping, again. I waited until she had left on a run to get up and ready for breakfast. I looked outside and noticed a shifty looking man leaning on a tree, his face seemed familiar. The presence of Ketty back in the room brought me back to my senses. I wanted to ask Ketty about the man, but I was sure she hadn't seen him or she'd have said something straight away. I opened the door and walked down the corridor towards the canteen. I didn't see him until it was too late. I engaged my forcefield and then realised nothing had happened, of course I no longer had my forcefield. I was dragged somewhere, I don't know where but it wasn't outside I could tell. Eventually I could feel the presence of someone beside me undoing the blindfold. The blindfold slipped to the floor. I took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light. There was a silhouette directly infront of me, as it came into view i could see it more clearly, and then perfectly. I gasped no surely it couldnt be, could it. It was.


	4. Missing

**Nico**

Three months, two weeks and eight days back at fox,s academy and life was already pretty much back to normal. Of course, I missed my telekinesis, but life is way better without it. So, I woke up this morning and practiced moving a t-shirt, obviously it didn't work, but I do it every morning. I saw Dylan in geography, which was the first lesson, and then she didn't turn up to our fourth lesson. I gathered Ketty and Ed and we searched for her. Me and Ed met back at the hall but Ketty came later. Ketty came running in gasping and told us that she'd found Dylan, but the only problem was, she wasn't alone. She'd been taken to the basement and tied up. I asked Ketty who'd taken her, she said '' It was ... '', she was interrupted by a piercing scream that could only belong to one person, Dylan.


	5. The Return

**Ed**

We shot down the corridor; then froze and tiptoed down the stairs the basement. The door was sightly ajar so muffled sounds could still be heard from behind it. No one spoke, the only sound was my heart pounding. Nico peered round the door and gasped, his hand flew to his mouth and we all crept away quickly as we heard footsteps coming to the door. I was the last one up the stairs and as I got to the top, I turned and saw him. He stared into my eyes for what felt like years but could only have been a couple of seconds, he was here, in our school. Blake Carson was back, quite probably the worst of our enemies and he had kidnapped Dylan and was hiding in our school basement. I ran, and I didn't stop.


	6. Hide & Seek

**Ketty**

Nico flew past me and hid in one of the art rooms, Ed was stumbling along so I gave him a shove and he ran into a geography room in fear. I waited until they had both hidden then hid myself behind a massive steel drum in the music room. My heart was in my mouth as footsteps echoed down the corridor and stopped outside what I thought was an art room, unfortunately I was right. Nico's muffled shouts could only just be heard as he was dragged away and eventually the hallway fell silent. I crept out of the music room and Ed nearly gave me a heart attack as I turned around. I went with Ed to Mr Fox's room, we woke him and explained the situation. We went to his office to discuss it. Mr Fox was just confused about what Blake Carson wanted now that none of were in possession of our powers anymore. We spent most of the night planning our next move. Mr Fox gave us the next day off and marked us down as ill so that we could sleep.


	7. Answers

**Dylan**

After I got over the shock of Blake Carson being stood in front of me, I noticed I was strapped to a chair by five leather belts. One on each ankle, one on each wrist and one across my stomach. I studied the room and noticed five more of the same chairs, of which two were occupied. I strained to see who was in them but it was too dark, all I could see was that they were clearly struggling to free themselves. `` Ah Dylan, I see you have noticed my other little prisoners`` Blake sneered rudely interrupting my thinking. `` Who are they Blake an what do you want with us`` I asked `` and actually, how are you even alive. We all saw you fall from that helicopter.`` `` So many questions Dylan.`` He paused `` but I shall answer them, one by one. First of all those two over there are your little friends Amy and Cal. They will shortly be joined by Nico, Ketty and Ed. Secondly What I want from you is to use your powers ...`` `` But we don't have our powers anymore, you know that`` I interrupted. ``Oh dear, Dylan I thought you'd have figured out by now that on of you still has your powers``laughed Blake. `` What`` I gasped. `` And finally I did not die after I fell from the helicopter, I merely landed in a river and broke my ankle.`` Blake then left to sneer at Amy and Cal, which gave me time to think about what I'd just been told. I heard a scuffling outside the door; then Carson rushed out and arrived a few minutes later with a struggling Nico. Nico was strapped into one of the other chairs. I had to find someway to tell Ed and Ketty to get out the school, at least then they'd be safe. Just then thoughts of Harry crept into my head, what if I never saw him again. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I tried to stop them but I couldn't, so I just sat there and cried. I must have fell asleep, I could feel someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see a very blurry Blake Carson staring straight back at me, I wiped my eyes as he chuckled. `` I thought you were supposed to be the strong one`` he sighed. I decided then and there I would not give up, EVER.


	8. Taken

**Ed**

After we had been given the day of to sleep, We had the next day of school to look forward to. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes, I was too busy thinking about poor Nico and Dylan, and about what Blake Carson wanted. I was afraid to go anywhere alone, I even had to wait for someone else to go to the loo before me. I was afraid I might be kidnapped too. Ketty didn't take any precautions, I was terrified for her, what if she was kidnapped. There'd only be me left. Everything I thought of worried me. Eventually I was forced to be alone, when I had to get changed for Physical Education. Every noise put me more on edge, as I raced to get changed. There, I was changed. I had made it. How wrong could I be. As I opened the door of the changing room to leave, stood smiling at me was Blake. He wasn't alone. His two associate's bundled me into a bag. Half suffocating, I was carried to what I thought was the basement. Tipped out of the bag, my eyes adjusted to the light and confirmed that I was in the basement. Struggling, I was strapped into a chair. I analysed the room for a way out, when I saw a series of other chairs just like the one I was strapped into. I strained my eyes to see who was in them. The first chair was empty, then there was Dylan. I looked to the other side and saw Nico, Cal and Amy. What were Cal and Amy doing here, Cal was supposed to be in Australia, and Amy was supposed to be at her school. After going through the situation in my head, I realised there was a bigger worry, the empty chair was for Ketty. She was the last one standing, and I wanted her to stay that way, standing.


End file.
